


Sit Down and Spill Your Heart

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How could you do this?!” John pushed Dorian against the wall. “You are supposed to be my partner?” John growled and Dorian couldn't help but give him a small smile.</p>
<p>“I think you are overreacting, man. I was just trying to help.” While any outsider would have thought Dorian completely betrayed John, for John to even put his hands on Dorian that way, but on the inside Dorian and even John knew that this fight was ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down and Spill Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry the title doesn't fit the story well. I am so bad at that. This is my second Jorian fic now and I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is just another one-shot but I am working on a concept for a chaptered fic! 
> 
> Just a question, do you guys like Jorian AU as well, or do you guys like to stick to the Almost Human themed ones? Just let me know. You can message me on my tumblr: croatoanmydrn or leave a comment below!
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always!

“How could you do this?!” John pushed Dorian against the wall. “You are supposed to be my partner?” John growled and Dorian couldn't help but give him a small smile.

“I think you are overreacting, man. I was just trying to help.” While any outsider would have thought Dorian completely betrayed John, for John to even put his hands on Dorian that way, but on the inside Dorian and even John knew that this fight was ridiculous. 

“First you set up that damned dating page I didn't want and now you are setting me up on dates. How is this okay?!” John backed away from Dorian before he let his anger take control. Deep down he knew he was overreacting, but once he was on a role, he stuck to it. “I don't want to date this girl, Meghan. Why would I want to sate someone named Meghan?” 

“Why not John? She seems really genuine, and easy on the eyes!” Dorian daringly took a step toward John and rested a hand on his shoulder. “If you really don't want to go on the date, I will cancel. I will tell her that you're not interested. 

“Good, cause I'm not.” John shrugged Dorian's hand off his shoulder and walked out of his office. Dorian, like the lost puppy he always was around John, followed him whether John really wanted him to or not. As they made their way to his car, John turned around and leaned against the side. “Look, I am sorry Dorian. I am just not interested in any dating sites right now. I kind of like someone else.” 

With that Dorian raised an eyebrow. He had picked up on that action as a reaction to something that sounded interesting. Keeping up with emotional reactions was harder than keeping up with the ever changing technology. More complicated then anything else in the world though, was John. John always complained about being lonely and out of the blue he admits to having feelings for someone.

“Is it someone I know?” Dorian asked getting into the passenger seat.

“I knew I shouldn't have said anything,” John groaned. “Just leave it be.” Dorian could never let anything be, though. He had already explained to John it was his duty to know everything about him including his personal life. 

“What if I guess it right?” Dorian asked looking over at John.

“You can ask me 5 questions. That's it. Then we're dropping the subject.” Dorian smiled as once again, he got his way with John. The only sound was the radio in the car as Dorian thought of which five questions had the highest probability of giving away who John liked. 

“Alright, I think I'm ready.” Dorian looked over to John and once he got a small nod he continued to ask his question. “Is it Maldonado?” The only change in John was that the question elicited the only emotion Dorian rarely got to see, happiness. As John continued to laugh, it made it obvious that John's secret lover was not the Captain. 

“What a waste of a question,” John laughed as he finally started to calm down. 

“Well you only know and interact with five people, Maldonado, Stahl, Richard, Rudy, and Me-” Dorian stopped talking as John heart rate had elevated at the statement of Dorian mentioning himself. If Dorian were human right now he could only imagine his own heart rate would elevate and he would start to blush.  
John laughed, “Well you can cross Rudy and Richard off that list for sure,” he glanced over at Dorian, “And you,” John paused. There it was his heart rate again. John stared blankly at Dorian while Dorian's smile grew on his face. 

“I knew it,” Dorian stated plainly and continued staring at John. “Unless it's,” Dorian only paused for a moment to change his voice, “It's me John isn't it. Your one true love.” Dorian exclaimed in Valerie's voice. Dorian shook his head and punched Dorian in the arm. 

“I'm not really.. That into her as I assume you have now figured out.” John had pulled the car off into a parking lot and got out of the car without waiting for Dorian.

“Hey wait up!” Dorian exclaimed getting out of the car and following John into the restaurant. 

“Will it just be the two of you today?” The Host asked before leading Dorian and John to a booth. “Enjoy your meal.” 

Dorian continued to stare at John while John played on his phone. “Why aren't you talking? I know you want to talk to me.” Dorian smiled. John looked up only a moment before going back to his phone. 

“I'm working.” John replied. Dorian couldn't understand why John was acting this way.

“You know I like you too, John.” John looked up at Dorian and it seemed that he was starting to get angry.

“You just don't get it do you, Dorian?! I like you, a lot. More than a friend. I want you with me when I go to bed at night, and to wake me up in the morning by blabbing about non sense I could care less about. I want you with me day in and day out as more than just my work partner. I want you as my lover.” By the end of John's little speech, the few fellow customers that were in the restaurant were staring at them. John took three seconds to look around and raced out of the restaurant. Dorian quickly apologized to the waitress and followed John out the door, easily catching up to him.

“I want that too, John.” 

“No you don't,” John continued walking, not even giving Dorian a second look. 

“Please John. I could never be as happy as I was when I listened to you in there. If I had a heart, it would be racing at 100 miles an hour, if I had blood coursing through my veins my cheeks would be red, if I could, in any way, show you more emotion, make it any more clear to you that I love you, I would.” John stopped, turned to Dorian, grabbed his shirt and smashed their face together in a hot, messy kiss. It only took Dorian a second to respond to the action and kiss John back. “Come. Now.” John pulled away and took Dorian's hand, dragging him to the car. 

Dorian had never felt so lost before, and it was the best feeling there was. His body was going through feelings and responses he had never experienced before. It was like entering a whole new world. 

As they entered the car, John attached their lips once more, pulling Dorian in close, feeling up and down his body. “You wanna come back to my place?” John asked in a low raspy voice that made Dorian twitch in his seat.

“Don't you have work?” Dorian smiled.

“Oh shut up,” John hit Dorian in the arm again. 

“Make me.” Dorian's response was more of a demand and less of a threat.

“Oh I could get used to this,” John laughed, quickly pulling out of the parking lot, toward his house.


End file.
